Discussioni utente:Eowang
Vecchie discussioni: Archivio discussioni: Eowang layout Nice job on the wiki layout. Sonny Black (Talk) 17:49, ago 26, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks Sonny. --Eowang(Talk) (PadrinoPedia) 19:47, ago 26, 2012 (UTC) Grazie Grazie mille, ottimo lavoro. Hai fatto proprio bene ad aggiungere la foto in cui muore Tommasino nelle mie pagine Mosca da Montelepre e Spara! LucaCorleone 13:25, mar 15, 2013 (UTC) Pagine Ciao! Grazie per avermi linkato "pagine più richieste", infatti ho eliminato diversi collegamenti errati. Hai fatto benissimo ad aggiornare quella lista togliendo i collegamenti errati eliminati da me e quelli delle pagine che verranno create. LucaCorleone 10:03, mar 15, 2013 (UTC) :Figurati. Buon lavoro. --Eowang(Talk) (PadrinoPedia) 13:49, mar 17, 2013 (UTC) Mosca da Montelepre Guarda che nella storia "Mosca" è il cognome e "da Montelepre" è per contraddistinguerlo dal sicario di Don Ciccio (Mosca). Quando Don Tommasino lo riconosce lo chiama Mosca da Montelepre, poichè è originario di quel paesino siciliano. --LucaCorleone 21:23, mar 18, 2013 (UTC) :Quale sarebbe il nome, e quale il cognome? E poi, Spara è il nome? Un nomignolo? Non è chiaro. --Eowang(Talk) (PadrinoPedia) 20:26, mar 18, 2013 (UTC) :Il nome del padre non viene mai detto, solo il cognome Mosca, ma anche nella wikia inglese, mentre Spara nel copione si chiama Lupe, mentre sia in questa wikia sia in quella inglese "Spara" è il suo nome. Accontentiamoci che abbiamo fatto un ottimo lavoro. --LucaCorleone(LucaCorleone) (PadrinoPedia) 21:42, mar 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Va bene così, allora :) --Eowang(Talk) (PadrinoPedia) 20:56, mar 18, 2013 (UTC) Mary Ho creato la voce Mary Corleone. Sta venendo abbastanza bene ma ciononostante non l'ho finita e ho intenzione di completarla domani. Sono in arrivo pure Paulie Gatto, Fabrizio, Johnny Ola, Signor Abbandando, Calò, Vincenzo Pentangeli e Anthony Squigliaro, le pagine più richieste. Ciao! --LucaCorleone 22:27, mar 18, 2013 (UTC) :Buon lavoro allora :) --Eowang(Talk) (PadrinoPedia) 21:53, mar 18, 2013 (UTC) Foto? Ciao ewoang. come mai non si vedono più le foto dei "template" delle pagine Mosca da Montelepre e Spara? Ho provato a rimetterle ma dopo la tua modifica non si vedono più. PS In bocca al lupo per la creazione di Carmine e Tony Rosato ;) LucaCorleone 16:40, mar 20, 2013 (UTC) :Strano. A me le fa vedere. Ora provo a sistemare. --Eowang(Talk) (PadrinoPedia) 15:57, mar 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Ora dovrebbe essere tutto a posto. --Eowang(Talk) (PadrinoPedia) 16:06, mar 20, 2013 (UTC) Hello Tutto a posto. Mano Nera creata. Spero sia di tuo gradimento. Grazie anche per aver messo in voce di qualità la mia Mosca da Montelepre. Non pensavo di averla fatta così bene! LucaCorleone 14:18, mar 23, 2013 (UTC) :Ciao. Ho aggiunto il link a wikipedia nella voce Mano Nera. Per quanto riguarda la voce di qualità, continua così :) --Eowang(Talk) (PadrinoPedia) 13:13, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) Don Vincenzo Domani finisco di creare la pagina Vincenzo Pentangeli. LucaCorleone 22:27, apr 5, 2013 (UTC) :Va bene. Buon lavoro --Eowang(Talk) (PadrinoPedia) 20:29, apr 5, 2013 (UTC) Hello What the meaning of "Finisce a schifio" in Strollo? Can you translate it into English?And the death of Strollo and Mosca exist which part of Godfathe II?Some DVD?——Elevatar (discussioni) 03:45, apr 11, 2013 (UTC) :It' in Sicilian language. I added this quote. In italian it means "Finisce male" and in english it means "It ends badly, in the wrong way". --LucaCorleone(Talk) (PadrinoPedia) 13:50, apr 11, 2013 (UTC) ::The death of Strollo and Mosca exists only in deleted scenes, which you can find on Youtube too. --Eowang(Talk) (PadrinoPedia) 11:59, apr 11, 2013 (UTC) :::Io ho provato a cercarle le scene tagliate del 2 dove muoiono Strollo e Mosca. Quelle su questa wiki sono state tolte da youtube. Non sapresti darmi qualche link? Non le trovo proprio! --LucaCorleone (Talk) (PadrinoPedia) 14:20, apr 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::In questi giorni cerco di ritrovare tutte le scene tagliate, così da reinserirle anche in questa WIki. --Eowang(Talk) (PadrinoPedia) 12:24, apr 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::Thanks a lot.——Elevatar (discussioni) 22:31, apr 11, 2013 (UTC) Clemenza Ciao ewoang. Ho letto da tempo la pagina di Michael sulla padrinopedia inglese e a quanto pare la villa dei Tommasino in cui è morto è a Bagheria. Anche a te ti risulta? E sei d'accordo anche tu se aggiungo alla pagina di Clemenza che è nato a Trapani? Infatti ne "Il Siciliano" vi è il fratello Domenico che è un potente boss trapanese. PS Sai per caso se le famiglie Abbandando e Andolini si conoscevano già prima dell'arrivo di Vito in America? LucaCorleone (discussioni) 12:56, apr 17, 2013 (UTC) :Si, credo che la villa sia a Bagheria. E se su 'il Siciliano' risulta che Clemenza è nato a Trapani, puoi aggiungerlo benissimo. Da 'il Padrino' (il romanzo) risulta che gli Abbandando erano amici di famiglia degli Andolini. Ciao! --Eowang(Talk) (PadrinoPedia) 13:59, apr 17, 2013 (UTC) Info Scusa Eowang, spero di poter tornare a contribuire normalmente alla wiki. Se non sbaglio, devo mettere al presente l'articolo e inserirlo in una categoria, giusto? :Ciao. Si, leggi le linee guida e ti sarà tutto più chiaro. --Eowang(Talk) (PadrinoPedia / Danzig Wiki) 16:13, giu 13, 2013 (UTC) John Villone è John Roselli Se John Villone è, cosa che è, parzialmente ispirato a John Roselli, mi sono permesso di inserire il 1976 come data della sua morte, per evitare che parlasse dell'Omicidio Shea. Tuttavia, Villone è anche ispirato a Joseph Lombardo, che è ancora vivo. Quindi non so, lascio per buono Roselli o metto sconosciuta la data di morte? Philip98 (discussioni) 22:55, giu 14, 2013 (UTC)Philip98 :Sconosciuta :) --Eowang(Talk) (PadrinoPedia / Danzig Wiki) 08:32, giu 15, 2013 (UTC) Come si crea una categoria Scusa, ma non ho capito, nonostnte abbia gurdato sulle linee guida, come si crea una categoria. Me lo potresti dire tu in maniera semplice? :) Philip98 (discussioni) 18:44, giu 16, 2013 (UTC)Philip98 :Ciao. Basta cliccare su aggiungi categoria nella barra delle categorie in fondo alla pagina della voce in questione, quindi scrivere il nome della categoria. Puoi inserire sia categorie già esistenti, che nuove categorie, che verranno create automaticamente. --Eowang(Talk) (PadrinoPedia / Danzig Wiki) 14:53, giu 17, 2013 (UTC) Eliminaz. categorie e pagine Scusa, ma sono sempre io, ma come si fa a rimuovere una categoria in fondo ad un'articolo? E come si fa ad eliminare un'articolo completamente? Grazie per ambedue le risposte :) Philip98 (discussioni) 19:17, giu 17, 2013 (UTC)Philip98 :Per eliminare una categoria devi entrare in modalità modifica di una pagina. Sulla destra c'è una colonna, e un piccolo riquadro con scritto categorie. Da qui oltre ad aggiungerle, puoi eliminarle cliccando sull'icona del secchio. Per eliminare una pagina basta cliccare sulla freccetta accanto a modifica quindi su cancella. Attenzione: prima di eliminare una pagina, o fare una grande modifica (cioè che rivoluziona il contenuto), parlane nella pagina di discussione della voce stessa, cliccando su discussione accanto a modifica e lasciando un messaggio firmato dove spieghi cosa vorresti fare. --Eowang(Talk) (PadrinoPedia / Danzig Wiki) 17:04, giu 18, 2013 (UTC) Lucchesi Ciao! Sai per caso se Licio Lucchesi e Calò sono morti a Roma? Grazie! LucaCorleone (discussioni) 12:39, giu 23, 2013 (UTC) :Ciao. Allora, secondo il romanzo, Calò viene ucciso dall'esplosione che uccide anche Apollonia, a bordo dell'auto di Michael. Secondo il terzo film, invece, viene assassinato dopo aver tolto la vita a Lucio Lucchesi. Con tutta probabilità è proprio a Roma che i due perdono la vita. --Eowang(Talk) (PadrinoPedia / Danzig Wiki) 14:04, giu 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Uhm, a quanto pare non è chiaro. Potrebbe essere anche in Sicilia. Quindi se non è certo meglio non inserire alcuna informazione. :) LucaCorleone (discussioni) 10:12, ago 25, 2013 (UTC) Amministratore Ciao, giorni fa avevo inviato una mail al supporto wikia per dei chiarimenti e mi ha riferito che siccome questa wikia è molto grande e bella un solo amministratore (tu) è davvero poco. Siccome sono molto attivo in questa wiki (ho raggiunto il tuo punteggio xD) e ho più tempo di te per seguire la wiki, se mi nomini amministratore sono sicuro che non te ne pentirai poichè la wiki è in ottime mani, te lo posso assicurare. Mi hanno anche nominato amministratore nella wiki inglese perchè sono arrivato quinto :') Posso agire prontamente anche in caso di vandalismo oppure se qualche utente crea qualche pagina errata da eliminare. Comunque stai tranquillo, in caso di decisioni importanti userò la pagina di discussione. Aspetto tue notizie. Grazie. LucaCorleone (discussioni) 20:10, lug 11, 2013 (UTC) :Ciao! In realtà ci stavo già pensando. Da questo momento sei amministratore di PadrinoPedia. Mi raccomando, usa sempre il buon senso, e per qualunque dubbio, scrivimi. Buone modifiche (: --Eowang(Talk) (PadrinoPedia / Danzig Wiki) 00:18, lug 12, 2013 (UTC) :Grazie mille Don Giorgio :). Sto creando anche le pagine degli attori. Una cosa: Siccome l'organizzazione LaConti e la famiglia Mariposa, stando alla Godfather Wiki, non sono effettivamente le famiglie Cuneo e Barrese, mi conviene separare e sistemare tutto, non credi? Per farla breve, era corretta la tua versione. :) LucaCorleone (discussioni) 20:29, lug 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Ok, va bene ;) --Eowang(Talk) (PadrinoPedia / Danzig Wiki) 00:26, lug 13, 2013 (UTC) Ciao! Ciao come stai? Quanto tempo! Ti va di fare un'altra pagina? Ce ne manca solo una per arrivare a quota 400 pagine. E come vedi è da quasi un anno che non ci sto più dietro io. Grazie. :) LucaCorleone (discussioni) 14:56, set 26, 2014 (UTC)